The world reflected in your eyes
by Breaking Brandi
Summary: Four years have passed since Yuuki left Cross Academy with Kaname, but now they are back with a daughter and Zero's son. Who are the new Guardians? What happens when Zero see's his son with Kuran's daughter? And when Yuuki uncover's a secret about Kaien Cross, how will she react? Join us and i'll show you a sweet dream next night.
1. Chapter 1

It's been four years since i left Cross Academy with Kaname, starting out fresh in a new town, but saying goodbye was the hardest part. Zero promised to kill me if i didn't keep on running, but i secretly knew he would come back into my life, no matter what the stakes. I was too important to him and he was too important to me. Yori and the other day-class students were sent home the day we left, but i had to say goodbye to my best-friend, no matter what. Kaien Cross cried on me and asked me to call him father a bazillion times, so i knew it would give him some satisfaction if i called him father just that once. I didn't know if he had meant for me to hear his last departing words, but i did anyway, and those words were what kept me from going insane. Those words are repeating in my head this instant, like a scratched record, but i don't mind. _"Juuri, in the end, Yuuki didn't run away from her fate. Instead, she embraced it."_ Those words were for my mother, Juuri Kuran, who sealed my pure-blood genes and made me human at the age of 5. It was my mother and my father, Haruka Kuran, who saved me from my uncle's rage. They both died protecting me, and Kaname, my brother although certainly not by birth, took me to Cross Academy to be raised by Kaien. Now with Kaname by my side and our daughter and Zero's son holding our hands, we have returned to Cross Academy, where everything began.


	2. Welcome back to Cross Academy

"My darling daughter is back! Yuuki!" Kaien yelled, running down the steps of his private living quarters and running straight towards me. 'Some things never change.' I thought, smiling at the headmaster but dodged his "hug" or what football players call a tackle. I looked to Kaname, but he was in no way helpful, seeing as he tried to hide his laughter by covering it with his free hand. "Hi Headmaster. We just came to see how everything's been. Have any new Guardians?" I asked, trying to sound excited but i just felt tired, knowing things wouldn't be the same this time at Cross Academy. Kaien sighed, his mood souring at my inability to call him "father", and said reluctantly "In fact, we do. Zero never visit's anymore. He used to stick around and help the new recruits but now he's just too busy with hunting vampires that he hasn't been around in awhile." Kaien surveyed me, sighed, and whispered "You look just like her, you know. Your mother, Juuri." My memories of my mother and father were sharper now that i was no longer a human, and i realized that i did take after my mother more than my father. No longer Yuuki Cross, a human prefect at Cross Academy, but now i am Yuuki Kuran, a pure blood vampire. I realized that my daughter was hiding behind me, while my son was openly checking out the Academy, and realized that i hadn't introduced them to Kaien. I guess Kaname was thinking the same thing, because in the next instant, he grabbed their hands gently and said simply "Introduce yourselves to headmaster Cross." Kaien surveyed both of them with heavy scrutiny, shook his head with what almost appeared to be shock, and looked at me as if to ask 'Is this a joke?' My son, with his white blonde hair and clear blue eyes, stepped forward and said "I'm Kuran-Kiryu Ryouta." (Kuran means nine orchids while Kiryu means drill life) (Ryouta meant cool and refreshing and the ta meant thick or big.) My daughter, with her long brown hair and reddish brown eyes, stepped forward next to her brother and said "I'm Kuran Naomi." (Kuran means nine orchids) (Naomi means honest while mi means beautiful.) Kaien couldn't form any cohesive words for awhile, before finally breaking through the thick silence, and said "Well, hello Ryouta, Naomi. I'm your adopted grandfather, Cross Kaien." After introductions were made, Kaien suggested that we go to his living quarters and settle down for awhile. After everyone shuffled in my home that i had once lived in for what seemed like ages ago, Headmaster Cross pulled me to the side and scrutinized me as if he didn't know who i was anymore. "Why does your son resemble Zero so much, Yuuki?" Kaien asked me, not even bothering with skidding around the subject. I was confused with Kaien's question, and besides, it was pretty damn obvious why Ryouta looked like Zero, but answered it anyway. I stood up tall, looked Kaien straight in the eye, and said "Zero is Ryouta's biological father." Kaien looked like he was about to throw a tantrum or maybe throw up, but he composed himself at the last minute and said "We should probably get back." I followed him into the dining room, where my family was waiting for us, but i wasn't finished with Kaien just yet. I needed answers, and i needed them now.


	3. Questions

After we stayed for dinner and my children were trying persistently to keep their eyes open, i asked Kaien if it would be okay if we stayed in the Night Class dormitory. "Anything for my darling daughter! Although, do be careful about the Day Class. They're more... Rowdy this semester." I tried not to laugh at Kaien's words, because obviously the Day Class was crazy about the Night Class every semester. "We'll be careful." Kaname vowed, before getting up to take the kids to the dorm, seeing as they were falling asleep sitting up. "So, how are things going around here?" I asked casually, playing with a strand of fabric that had been unraveled on my dress. "The Night Class is the same as ever, although we did have an incident a few months ago. A Day Class student climbed over the wall, got as far as opening the door and stepping inside, before Shiki escorted the girl out and found the Guardians. They weren't as perceptible as you and Zero were, but we found replacements and now everything is back to normal. Or as normal as anything can be around campus." Cross said with an amused laugh, while clearing the table. "Kaien, i was wondering something. When my mother came to you about adopting me, how did you know her?" I asked inquisitively, thinking that would be the best way to start off this conversation, before leading up to the real reason for my questionnaire. I expected several different reactions as my words sunk in, but what i didn't expect, was what really happened. Kaien, my adopted father, dropped the champagne glasses he was carrying and stood in place dumbfounded as my words settled in. I caught only two while the other two crashed to the floor, causing them to shatter and glass splayed everywhere. "Oops. It must have slipped through my fingers." Kaien said, distracted over something, as he looked at the glass on the floor. I helped sweep up the remaining shards of glass, thankful that Kaname took the kids to the dorm before this happened, and waited for Kaien to stop dodging my questions. "He- Father, i need to know this. When my mother, Juuri Kuran, came to you about adopting me, how did you know her? I have other questions for you but this is probably the easiest one to start off with." I said, standing my ground on the subject and hoping that Cross would tell me now that i called him father. To my surprise, he sighed and motioned for me to follow him into his office, muttering something that almost sounded like "I knew this day would come." When i walked into the office, i thought for sure Kaien would sit down as he usually did and talk to me directly. Instead, he crossed the room to his old oak bookcase, took a book down from the shelf, and then stepped into an alcove that wasn't there a minute ago. When Kaien noticed that i wasn't following him, he turned back to say "This way. It's better if you see this firsthand and then i'll tell you how i know... Juuri." I was skeptical, but knew Kaien wouldn't do anything to hurt me, so i followed. We walked down a narrow tunnel towards what almost appeared to be a small anti chamber but was actually a very large arsenal. When we were at the door to the arsenal, Cross stopped in front of the door and said four words that i couldn't comprehend considering what he had built Cross Academy for in the first place. Cross stopped in front of the door, looked at me, a pure-blood vampire, and said slowly "Yuuki, i'm a vampire hunter."


	4. Secrets

The arsenal was covered from wall-to-wall with anti-vampire weapons, ranging from guns to knives and other sharp paraphernalia that could kill me, but that wasn't the most surprising thing. "You- You're a vampire hunter? But what about this school and your pacifism?" I asked, shocked and on edge. I took out Artemis just in case any lurking presence made themselves known and also because i was eyeing an arsenal that contained every weapon imaginable that could kill me. "My pacifism was because i lost someone very dear to me. The school wasn't my idea. It was your mother's, Yuuki. My pacifism was Juuri's idea also." Cross said, looking at his arsenal as if he was finally reunited with an old friend. Juuri. My- Mother. "How did you know my mother?" I asked, gripping Artemis as i said the words, even though i could easily guess by looking at the variety of weapons. Cross looked embarrassed, but also scared for his safety as he eyed Artemis like he was seeing a dangerous animal for a second time, and said "We crossed paths when i was on an assignment from the director. I killed a vampire and Juuri overheard my plan to destroy all vampires. I attacked her but your mother was quite strong and beat me. Juuri was very beautiful, like the very blaze of the sun. She made me very angry but then Haruka came along and that was when i discovered love at first sight, Yuuki. I had decided to kill the Kurans but i never followed through because by then, Juuri had found me again. I attacked her again, and that was when the promise was made, that i would establish her school for vampires and humans. Although, i gave your mother my word, i didn't follow through with it until you were born. Juuri approached me again with the same plan and i retired as a vampire hunter. When she came here with you in her arms and begged me to take you in, she said she wanted you to have a normal, human life. That is why i said what i said when you were leaving, because you didn't choose to run away from your destiny, Yuuki. I wish i took a photo of them, my beloved ones, but alas i didn't think i would have to preserve their memory." I didn't know how to speak at first, taking in all of that for the first time was immeasurable, and then i turned towards Cross and said "Thank you, for telling me." Kaien nodded solemnly, motioned for me to leave the room first, and said as he led the way back to his room "Juuri would be proud of you. As would Haruka."


	5. Prefect Problems

As we went back to the kitchen, Artemis safely tucked away, i was surprised to find that Kaname hadn't come back yet. "I should go find Kaname." I said, turning towards Kaien to address him personally. "I'll visit soon. I have to make a good impression as an Ojiisan." Kaien said, smiling at me. I smiled back and hugged Cross before saying "You know where to find us." I headed towards the Moon Dormitory, taking my time since it was in the middle of the day and classes were still going on, and walked at a slow pace. "The Night Class is supposed to be inside their dorms. Go back to your dorm immediately." A voice from behind me said, very harshly as if i had done something wrong. I turned around, expecting the new Guardians to look at least a little familiar or feel some kind of companionship towards them, but instead it was the same as all the other humans. "I said go back to your dorm." The girl said in the same tone as before, glaring at me as if i had disrupted something. "I'm just visiting here. I was a prefect too, you know. There's no need to be so harsh about it." I said simply, looking at the girl with the same stare she had given me. "Stupid vampire." The girl muttered under her breathe, while the boy looked at her as if she had disrespected him. "I said go back to your dorm. Now." The girl repeated, but this time, she pointed a gun at me. I was taken aback, thinking that Kaien would have told the new Guardians that the old one and his adopted daughter was coming to visit, but asked "I beg your pardon, but have i done anything remotely wrong? No. I had to see Headmaster Cross and now i'm going back to the dorm. I'm visiting here, not staying. Now put your weapons away before i have to bring mine out." The girl eyed me, then the gun, and said "I'm running out of patience here, vampire." Obviously this girl didn't know not to mess with the pure-blood princess. I shrugged, took out Artemis, and said to the snooty girl "Have it your way." Now it was the girl who was taken aback at the sight of Artemis, still in rod form but not for long if she continued to bait me, and asked me "Who are you?" I eyed the girl and her gun, debated about answering, and then said "I'm Yuuki Kuran, pure-blood vampire. Formerly Yuuki Cross, a prefect such as yourself. Now i'm running out of patience, and i need to get back to my family, so if you would be so kind as to let me pass..." The prefect cocked the gun, aimed at me, and said "I don't care who you are, Yuuki Kuran. So, your the pure-blood princess huh. If you don't move in two seconds, this gun is going to be recently fired." Not in the mood for a snooty little girl, i moved slowly towards the dorm, Artemis now in it's scythe form, and said "Nice meeting you, prefect. You try and hurt me again under no jurisdiction, and i will have you fired from your duties as a prefect. I hold power with Headmaster Cross, seeing as i'm his adopted daughter, and i will have you know that i do not tolerate such nonsense." With the prefect problem now in the past, i concentrated on what i had learned about my mother and my adopted father's relationship, and stepped into the Moon dormitory with a new intelligence about my parents.


	6. Moon dormitory

Seeing the Moon dormitory still in great shape, i couldn't help but recall my human memories here. "Yuuki. What's wrong?" Kaname asked, snapping me out of my reverie and looking up at him. "Prefects. It's nothing to worry about. I took care of it." I said, exhausted after the long day we had. "Yuuki." Kaname said, his tone slightly changing, as he studied me. "It's nothing. I didn't kill them or anything, if that's what your thinking. I just pulled out Artemis because the girl wouldn't put away her gun and threatened me. I took care of it but i am going to have a talk with Cross about these new Guardians. The girl almost shot me, so i had to take Artemis out to let her know that i wasn't messing around." I said, slightly distracted at Kaname's close proximity. "My dear girl... You're so easy to read." Kaname said, smiling at me before scooping me up in his arms and carrying me upstairs. "What- Kaname!" I yelled, but couldn't help but laugh at his sudden mood change. "Wait. Where are Ryouta and Naomi?" I tried to ask but Kaname silenced me by putting his lips on mine. We kissed for a very long time, well okay we did alot than just kiss, before Kaname broke it off and said simply "We should get back. I'll make sure that prefect doesn't mess with you again." I was grateful to Kaname that i had his protection but i could take care of myself. "If you think that will work, then i suggest you try. I can take care of myself perfectly well, you know. I'm not just your little sister anymore. I'm, well, your wife Kaname." I said, just to get it through his head that i wasn't vulnerable, especially to any damn human prefect. Kaname shook his head as if to dispel any random thoughts, laughed a little, and asked me "So what did Kaien talk to you about?" My conversation with Kaien Cross, my adopted father, was still buzzing through my head at this very moment. "I asked him, um, about mother and father. How he knew Juuri and Haruka. Why he said those words when we left." I said simply, while he carried me to our room. "You mean about your fate?" Kaname asked, looking at me curiously. I nodded, while those words were still flying around in my head, and closed my eyes from a wave of exhaustion. "Oh my dear Yuuki. If you were tired, you should have just told me." Kaname said, chuckling softly as he carried me to the bedroom. "I'm not tired." I heard myself say groggily, but by then i had fallen asleep, too tired to hear Kaname's response.


	7. Giving blood

When i woke up, i was in a soft bed with my brother laying next to me, drawing circles on my back to soothe me. I didn't think he realized that i was awake, because he kept murmuring my name and saying "My dearest Yuuki." Enjoying his company, and the soft sound of my name leaving his lips, i stayed tucked away in the blankets and acted like i was still asleep. He leaned into me, brushing away a few loose strands of my hair, and murmured in my ear "You are a very bad actress." I sat up so i could look at him, his hair all messy with sleep, and said "Not true. I acted like i wasn't seeing mother's face when i was still human." Kaname smiled sadly, looked towards the door that was slightly ajar, and took my hand. "No." I mumbled, not ready to get out of bed, but Kaname dragged me out of bed while i persistently tried to get back in it. "You're no fun, you no that?" I teased, as he mumbled something that sounded like "Oh sure. Blame the pure-blood for being no fun." I laughed, taking his hand, and leading him towards the other room. "What are you-?" Kaname tried to ask, but i had already closed the door on him, and whispered coyly "Shush. I'm getting dressed and that's not an invitation." After getting dressed in a purple and black Lolita dress, i let Kaname in and pulled him closer, asking "Hair up or down?" Teasing him just for the hell of it, i went in to kiss him, and then pulled back suddenly, leaving Kaname dumbfounded. "Hmm, down. You look like mother when your hair's down." Kaname said, smiling at me, as he gently smoothed out my hair. Kaname leaned into me, kissed me, and let it linger there on my lips as he pulled away. With Kaname so close to me, and the scent of his blood just inches away, my throat began to burn. Kaname, sensing my discomfort, pulled at the collar of his shirt and hugged me to him. "Yuuki, go on. Drink." Kaname murmured, while i tried to fight it, as he smoothed my hair down my back. Something took over me suddenly, as i reached towards Kaname's neck, and bared my fangs. His feelings, the loneliness of being locked in a coffin for years and just these past four years when i was human and not being able to tell me anything, was torturous to know. There was also the pain of losing Haruka and Juuri, even though he wasn't really their son, and the decision to wake me up to my vampire nature, thinking that he would lose me when i figured out who i was. There was also the happy moments, when he would read to me every night and the times i would run into his arms when he would visit me after our parents died at Cross's home, that took me to an ultimate high. Pulling back, i looked into his eyes and pulled him towards the door, saying softly "Cross is probably going to want us to come over today so we should probably get the kids up." Kaname turned me around, pulling me into his arms, and wiped away his blood from the corner of my mouth before kissing me. As we headed towards the long day ahead of us, i caught a glimpse of the resin rose that Kaname gave me when i was still Yuuki Cross sitting on our nightstand, before closing the door on our perfect bloody secret.


	8. The kids

Getting Ryouta and Naomi up was like playing a card game, because Naomi wanted to sleep in while Ryouta was wide awake and ready for the day, but after promising that i would read them a bedtime story tonight if they just got up, they folded and got out of bed. "Mom, i'm thirsty. When are we going back home?" My daughter asked me, already grabbing her brother by the hand and dragging his wrist towards her mouth. "Naomi, you have to ask your brother if that's okay first." I admonished, then to answer my daughter's other question, i continued "I don't know, sweetheart. We'll have to see how things play out." Naomi looked like she was going to tease her brother into giving her his blood, just like her grandmother, and asked him teasingly "Can i have this?" Ryouta looked like he was going to protest, but then thought through his decision, and said simply "Go ahead." After my daughter was done with her drink, i pulled out clothes one after the other until Naomi finally picked out the one she liked, and closed the door. After she got dressed, she grabbed her brother's hand and called to me "We're ready!" My daughter had on a short light purple dress, as her long hair flowed down her back and stopped at the middle, and a small charm bracelet that Kaname had gotten her for Christmas one year. After finding Kaname outside, we all went towards Kaien's living quarters for whatever he wanted to say to us. "Mother, who's that?" Naomi asked me, pointing inside. "You know who that is, Naomi. That's Ojisan Cross. You met him yesterday." I said, thinking she meant Headmaster. "No. Naomi means the man." Ryouta said, pointing inside still. I led them inside, wanting to know who they saw, and asked "Who did you see?" Ryouta and Naomi both nodded there heads behind me, as someone tapped me on the shoulder, saying softly "Nice seeing you again, Princess."


	9. Zero

Startled, i reached for Artemis at the exact same time the person turned me around to face them. White blonde hair, the spitting image of Ryouta, faced me. "Zero." I said, startled at seeing him again, after so long. "Yuuki." Zero said warmly, picking me up into a hug. "How have you been?" I asked when my feet were planted firmly on the ground again. "I've been okay. Just got done with an assignment actually." Zero said, then looked over my shoulder at my kids and asked "Who is- Oh. Is that...?" I nodded, smiling at Zero, as i turned towards Ryouta and Naomi and said simply "Ryouta, come meet your father." Ryouta looked at Zero, seeing the resemblance, and walked towards me holding Naomi's hand. Zero, seeing Naomi and Ryouta's connection, bit back whatever he was going to say and crouched down to his son's level to talk to him. I led my daughter away from her brother, wanting to give them their privacy, and called over my shoulder at Zero "We'll be in the Headmaster's office." Walking towards Cross's office, i held onto my daughter's hand and knocked on the door. "Come in." My adopted father said, all cheerful about my presence. When we walked in, Cross was sitting at his desk wearing bunny slippers and it looked like he hadn't had one ounce of sleep, as he consistently tried to pull his head up. "Um, Headmaster Cross. I was wondering something. Why is Zero here?" I asked, pulling Naomi next to me, as she looked at her adopted grandfather weirdly. "Just business, since the new recruits were a little um, tense about your coming here. I called Zero to see if he could take over with the Guardian patrols, for awhile. Also, the Hunter's Association has sent him here to give me a message if anything were to go wrong." Cross confirmed, laughing at the impossibility that something could go wrong at the academy. I smiled, but couldn't help but feel tense at the mention of hunter's, and rose from the chair. "Well, that was all i needed to consult with you about but Kaname needed to talk to you as well. We got separated when Zero came into the picture. I'll just-" I tried to say, but was cut off by a strong voice behind me. "So, this is the Kuran princess. What a pleasure."


	10. The hunter

I whirled around to find a Hunter with short black hair and chocolate eyes (Eye, considering he has an eye-patch) standing behind me, and on edge especially with my daughter in the room, i didn't take out Artemis right away. "What are you doing here, Yagari?" Headmaster Cross asked the hunter, bewildered and as confused as i was at his presence. Yagari, now glaring openly at me and my daughter, looked to Cross and said simply "I'm Zero's benefactor for the time being so wherever he goes, i go unfortunately. I see you're still the same as before, Kaien. Enough small talk. How rude of me to not introduce myself to the Kuran princess. Touga Yagari. Where's that Kuran prince of yours, eh princess?" I sensed a bit of mockery at the word 'princess' and scrutinized the hunter warily, while shielding my daughter behind me, one hand on Artemis if needed. I smiled mockingly at the Hunter, stood my ground, and said simply "My husband will be joining us shortly, he just had to get something from the dorm, so i'm waiting here for him to return. Nice to meet you, Yagari. I'm Yuuki Kuran and this is my daughter, Naomi Juuri Kuran. Naomi, dear. Say hello to Yagari-san." My daughter was wary about approaching the Hunter, but she did her best to hide that fact, and said simply "Hello, Yagari-san." Yagari didn't respond to my daughter, in fact he didn't stay long after that, before saying to Headmaster Cross "Just fax the papers over to me and i'll get them sent directly to Zero." With an affirmative nod from Kaien, Yagari stalked off towards the door, but instead of opening them and walking briskly towards wherever he was off to, he stopped and said directly to me "I hope i'll be seeing you again, Yuuki Kuran. Send my hello to Kaname-sama also." After closing the door on the brief but tense meeting, i finally released my hold on Artemis and grabbed Naomi's hand before walking towards the door.


	11. Kaname

After that brief but tense encounter with a Hunter and the small talk of Kaien trying to rope his "loving and understanding daughter" into Prefect duty, i decided it was better off left un-answered for today and told Cross "I'll see what i can do, while we're here." In the safety of the Moon dormitory, with the sweet moonlight shining through the open window, i reflected on my time spent here at Cross Academy. The door to the library opened and before he could even say my name, i was in Kaname's arms. "So i see you aren't upset about Kaien trying to get you to be a Prefect again. We're only here for a short while longer, Yuuki. It might not be that bad, and besides, it would really anger that little miss human Prefect that tried to harm you if she had to work with you. No harm in getting a little satisfaction from seeing her expression, love." Kaname said simply, smiling gently at me before placing a kiss on the top of my head. I wrestled out of his arms, contemplated that thought, and turned towards Kaname to say teasingly "You're right but you only want to see me in action again, don't you?" Kaname didn't respond as he pulled me back into his arms and kissed my forehead gently. "I ran into Zero after my meeting with Kaien. Ryouta bonded with him and i guess Zero is training the new Prefects while he's not hunting vampires." I said simply, just to start a conversation, but i didn't think it would turn out like this. Kaname tightened his hold on me, turned me around so he could see me, and commanded "I don't want you anywhere near him, Yuuki. Or any other Hunter for that matter. I can't lose you again. Don't argue with me, please. This is for your safety. I don't want to live that a second time."^ I could see it in his eyes that he truly couldn't deal with that suffering again, or any more pain of losing the people he cherished, but Zero wouldn't hurt me. "Kaname, i'm not going to press you on the subject, but please just trust me. I'll be fine and if you want, send someone to watch over me while i'm on patrol. It's only for a little while. It's not a long time thing, so don't worry about my safety. I have Artemis if anyone tries anything and besides, these Prefects need to be taught by someone who knows what their doing. I'll give Kaien a day before i tell him that i want to start patrols so for now, let's enjoy being back here again." I said, smiling at my brother, as i leaned in to place a kiss on his lips. Kaname sighed, but smiled at me and kissed me back, as the night sky lit up the Moon Dormitory and old memories resurfaced on this beautiful next night.

Side note: ^ Night 61, page 11 in manga.


	12. The other Prefect

As Hotaru-san and i made our way to the other stationed Prefects, which i assumed was Zero and the other un-named boy that i had met earlier, Hotaru hummed to herself and kept groaning about how i was "slowing her down". To keep myself pre-occupied, but also just to scare the ignorant Prefect into a quiet indifference, i took out Artemis and started admiring the carvings on either side of the rod. "Beautiful isn't it? All i have to do is flick it and it'll be the Grim Reapers scythe." I warned, keeping my eyes on Artemis for effect. Hotaru whirled around to face me, leveled her gaze with mine, and said menacingly "Look here, Kuran. I don't want to patrol with a spoiled pureblood such as yourself, so do me a favor, and channel those days when you weren't a princess. If you can't do that, however, i'm not promising that i won't put a bullet in your foot." I glared at her in bewilderment, but stood my ground and pushed past her, saying "Just because i'm a pureblood doesn't mean i'm spoiled. Actually, i'm far from spoiled. My life's been Hell, okay? So, if you would, stop patronizing me because it's really getting old. If you don't, then find someone else to patrol with because i'm not promising that i won't cut your head off with Artemis here." Who did this stupid girl think she was, saying this to me, as if i had done something despicable to her? Hotaru groaned, as if my comeback was a lecture that she took no interest in, and tried to catch up to me. "There she i- Uh, what the hell is the Kuran princess doing here?" I heard the boy Prefect ask Zero, as they both looked at me with heavy scrutiny and a mix of laughter and confusion filled the air around them, as they saw Hotaru-san with me. "I'm here on patrols for the time being. Headmaster Cross said there was some trouble with the Prefects so he put me on patrol until further notice." I explained to the Prefect boy politely, as Zero just rolled his eyes at the sight of Hotaru-san. "Uh, well then. I'm Katashi Riku. Welcome to the Disciplinary Committee, Yuuki-sama." Katashi-san said, clearly nervous about having to patrol with a pureblood. (Katashi means firm while Riku means land.) "Well, let's get going. The Night Class should be passing by now." It was Zero who saved Katashi from the embarrassment that he had definitely put on himself, nodding towards the Moon dormitory as he spoke these words. As if coming out of a daze, Katashi-san, Hotaru, Zero, and i walked towards the dorms, as we heard the screams of the Day Class from a mile away.


	13. Patrols

"Kya! They are so dreamy, aren't they?! If i could just touch their hair..." One of the Day Class students squealed, swooning in their friend's arms, as the Night Class walked towards their classes. "Stay back, you two!" I yelled at two Day Class students who came too close for comfort to one of the Night Class students that were passing through. "Thank you, but why are you playing Prefect, Lady Yuuki? If i can be of any assistance to you in anyway, please let me know." A Night Class student said to me, stopping in front of the commotion to speak to me personally. "Wait a minute! Is that a Night Class student? But she's a Prefect!" One of the girls said, bewildered at my attire and seething with jealousy that i could be accepted into the Night Class group of elites. "It's just for the time being, until Kaname is finished with his business that he has to attend to, but thank you for the offer. I very much appreciate it." I said to the Night Class student, as he bowed respectively at me and said simply "Anything i can do to help the legendary Kuran's. I'm Ryouichi Ren. Welcome back to Cross Academy, Yuuki-sama." (Ryouichi means clear one while Ren means flower of love.) I felt the jealous eyes of several Day Class student's on me, but my pureblood instinct was just to ignore them, as i said to Ren "Thank you, Ryouichi-san." As he walked away, several other Night Class student's approached me and showed their gratitude also. "Hey princess! Stop blabbering and get over here." Hotaru-san yelled to me, resulting in the entire Night Class to stop in their tracks and back pedal towards the non-mannered Prefect. "I beg your pardon but Yuuki-sama doesn't need your judgement. Now apologize." One Night Class student said to the girl, clearly upset that someone had dared order a Pure-blood around, especially the Pure-blood princess. Hotaru only scoffed, pushed herself in front of the student, and pointed the gun at her indiscriminately so none of the Day Class noticed. "Break it up. Come on, Hotaru. Leave it be." Katashi said, pushing between the two while keeping an eye on the Day Class. While Katashi escorted Hotaru-san away from the Night Class, i sighed and continued patrolling, wondering what the hell was up with Hotaru. When everyone cleared out, i headed towards the Moon dormitory but stopped in my tracks when i realized someone was following me. I reached for Artemis, concealed under my dress in it's holster, and whipped around. Instead of it being a threat to me or some Day Class student wanting to get inside the gates, there was a black wolf following me, staring at Artemis like it was just a stick. "Oh, hello. I'm sorry, Doggie. I thought you were someone else." I said to the wolf, putting away Artemis and reaching out to pet it's midnight black fur. "Lady Yuuki!" Ryouichi-san yelled, running up towards me and the wolf, looking like he was out of breath. "Yes, Ren?" I asked, surveying his disheveled state from running. "Yuuki-sama, you're being requested to the Moon dormitory. Immediately."


	14. A visitor Final Chapter

While Ren and i walked towards the dorm, the wolf stayed by my side and watched me the whole time. "Yuuki-sama, you do know that isn't a-" Ren started to say but i cut him off, saying simply "Yes, Ren. I'm well aware that this isn't a real dog. It's a part of Kaname that he made himself become in this form, to keep an eye on me while i'm on patrol." I guess my knowledge of that fact was surprising to Ryouichi-san, because he didn't say anything further, but he did keep a close eye on the wolf to make sure it didn't try and bite his clothes. Once inside the Moon dormitory, the wolf stayed outside while i hugged it goodbye, knowing i'd see the real Kaname inside those doors. I ran up the massive staircase, flying through room after room, before finally yelling "Kaname!" He was sitting in an old Victorian chair, his feet kicked up on the desk in front of him, as he bent over a piece of paper with several lines of writing on it and growing. "Yuuki. We have a-" Kaname tried to say, but was cut off by a man's voice as he said "Guest. Hello, Princess of the Kuran's. It's been a long time since i've seen you. I just walked in and was introducing myself to your husband here until you barged in." The man, with dark brown hair and green eyes, said simply with a weird edge to his tone as he smiled at me. It wasn't a warm smile. "Hello. I'm sorry but i don't quite remember you. I apologize for my rude behavior." I said apologetically, as i looked to Kaname for an answer, but he just shrugged his shoulders. "Oh, silly me. Allow me to introduce myself properly but first, i have to make a few minor changes, of course." The man said, looking first at Kaname and then at me as if we might stop him. Was this man looking for a fight? The first change was his hair. It turned a sort of darkish red with a hint of brown and black in it. The next was his body shape, which now looked very skinny and a little ragged. Lastly, his eyes took their true form. One green and one ice blue. I reached for Artemis, snapped it, and held my scythe proudly as Uncle Rido emerged from his game of Hide-and-seek. "Now then, Juuri's daughter. Let's play a little game, shall we?" Rido Kuran asked, his eyes roaming over me as if he was looking into my soul, as he looked at me with the eyes of a predator finally cornering his prey.


	15. Extra Chapter: Rido's ghosts

Author's note: So i got some reviews about continuing this and i'm sorry, but an extra chapter is all you're going to get. I love leaving a story on a cliff hanger which i did in this story and also i don't want it to be this huge 20 chapter fanfic. It's in Rido Kuran's POV. This is in third person and it's set two years after the killing of Haruka and Juuri. So with that being said, i hope you enjoy this little extra and please keep the reviews coming. They help me with my writing.

* * *

Rido Kuran was a king in his own mind, the true heir to the Kuran family, and he wouldn't let anyone else say otherwise. His makeshift throne was just a satin chair, worn from decades of collecting dust, on top of a pile of lifeless bodies. His victims. The pseudo king sat atop his throne, listening to the grandfather clock as it chimed the hour, slipping into the way his life came to be. The mad king, with his piercing multi-colored irises, could pin you to the spot that you stand with just one look. His gaze, seductive and menacingly enticing, could seduce you into anything he desired from you. "Rido-sama.." The voice belonged to a puppet, a doll on dainty strings, that the fake king could control by just a flick of his wrist. Just the slightest nod or an outstretched hand from her master, and she was in front of him, in total surrender. Rido's puppet tilted her head ever so slightly, leaving her flawless porcelain neck exposed, and waited for her master to devour her. A small amount of amusement played in Rido-sama's eyes, as he gently teased the young lamb, brushing his fangs against the soft flesh of her neck. In a sharp sigh of ecstasy, Rido's lamb succumbed to desire, waiting for her king to sink his fangs into her neck and bask in the flow of her blood. Deciding to stop the teasing and take his meal while she was still in a slight daze, Rido Kuran sunk his fangs into his lamb's neck, hearing a slight gasp as he drank her blood as a hummingbird would to get nectar from his flower. As the body crumpled, dead on the floor, the king smirked in distaste. "This blood, tasted very... bleak to me." Rido said, sighing at his hunger pains. The only one who could quench his thirst, take away the pain, was the one person who couldn't be here because of him. "Juuri." Her name escaped his lips effortlessly, full of anguish and despair, but not for the way most people think. Rido felt no remorse for what he had done to his sister, seeing as she hadn't chosen him but had in fact picked their brother instead, although the only remorse he felt for his sister was that he would not be able to taste her blood again. "My Juuri. Why won't you love me? Am i not good enough?" Rido asked, calling out to his ghost's. A memory resurfaced, the memory of Juuri as he drank from her, calling out for help. "_Haruka!_" With a menacing laugh bubbling out of his lips, the Kuran royal sat back in his throne and tapped his foot, keeping to the beat of the ticking clock.


End file.
